Adolphe Lemarchand
Merchant, sailor, maritime researcher and middling mage, Adolphe is a goofy, clumsy and shy gentleman. The youngest son to Lord Nicodeme Lemarchand, the 3rd Baron of Cromford (of which has now been abdicated to his eldest brother, Ansastase.) Coming from a family of ennobled merchants, Adolphe has always sought himself as such - and maintains the family's old business. Appearance Standing at an average height of 5’11” Adolphe has an athletic build. He has sandy blonde hair with large, neat curls. Dishevelled and unruly he brushes it to one side – and when left uncombed, he has something of a ‘frightened owl’ look. However, he keeps his hair cropped at the back of his head. Described as scruffily handsome, Adolphe maintains long mutton-chops with some stubble. He has deep-set grey eyes, an aquiline nose, high cheekbones and an angular jawline. Equipment Adolphe has an assortment of clothes, often seen wearing his thick tweed-and-leather coat – something to battle against the harsh weather of the sea – or his own soft round cap, decorated with a parnassia hat pin. He owns a pair of sturdy boots. In addition to this, Adolphe owns a sabre – a gift to him by dear friend Gislaine – and it is something he is never seen without. He carries other essentials and miscellaneous items in a worn leather rucksack. He carries a key - to what people wonder - looped around with twine around his neck. Personality Described by others to be free-spirited, gentle-hearted, a romantic – and just a bit goofy. Sincere and sweet-tempered, he is by nature a forgiving man. Clumsy and shy, he can be rather awkward in social situations when under pressure or is put under the spotlight, becoming quickly flustered. It is rumoured amongst many that he prefers the company of gentlemen, but as he is not the heir to the Barony of Cromford this is not nearly as scandalous. He is seen by others to be a bit of a softy, sometimes naïve – but a gentleman at heart with an unwavering belief to defend those who can’t defend themselves, to never pick fights with those that can’t fight back, and stand up against those who would only do the opposite. A playful man, he has a clownish personality and likes to play the fool. He is a man who values integrity, and despite his ‘free-spirit’ he values self-control. Strong-headed, relentless and (sometimes stupidly) stubborn, he fights for what he believes in and won’t give until the deed is done – and just as well, he will fight for his friends and loved ones. Adventurous and independent. His days at sea have taught him to be patient. Trustworthy, loyal and reliable. History Born the youngest son and child of Nicodeme Lermarchand, the 3rd Baron of Cromford. His family, originally merchants (of whom formed the Company of Merchant Explorers) rose to nobility after their ancestor was ennobled. Cromford is a maritime town located south of Menevia City, known for its strong navy, large port, fisheries, and merchant vessels – all only second to the city. Involved with the import and export of goods and staple wares, the Merchant Explorers have silk and spice routes going to and from Hammerfell, and other trade routes to various places throughout High Rock. Further to this, its banks, merchants and craftsmen have formed partnerships with various guilds in the city. To this extent, it is called “Little Menevia” by others. Protective and caring for his older brothers and sisters, theirs is a tight-knit family. He was known for insulting other young noble girls (or boys!) that gossiped or displayed any nasty attitude towards his sisters, causing tension between the Lemarchand children and others. Notably, this tension arose between the Lemarchands and the Fisks. The Fisks never saw the Lemarchands as true noblemen – but instead just petty-minded middling sorts; just as well, the Lemarchands never saw the Fisks as noble – in spirit or heart, that is. His childhood was full of merriment, time spent well with his friends. His closest friends from his earlier years include Gislaine, someone he has a close bond to and Rina Beaufoy, the youngest daughter of the Physician’s Guild Arch-Magister. Whenever they visited his town, he would take them to the nooks and crannies, small unknown caves and coves along the Cromford coastline – and take them on a small adventure. At fourteen, Adolphe undertook an apprenticeship on-board a merchant vessel, joining the Company of Merchant Explorers – his family, after all had always been involved with mercantilism. And where his eldest brother would be the heir, taking command of the town’s navy, Adolphe would maintain the company. As part of his apprenticeship, Adolphe applied himself to the study of algebra, geometry, trigonometry, navigation, the arcane and astronomy—all skills he would need one day to command his own ship. Further to this, he was taught the skills necessary for a merchant. He completed his apprenticeship within four years, of which throughout he kept in touch with Gislaine, visiting when he could. After this time, he commanded coastal trading vessels to the north of the city’s docks, where larger ships were too small to fit. Later, he was given command of the research vessel, The Lotus Flower, a heavily modified bark paid to carry out different types of research assigned by various other companies – even navies. The ice-breaker on his ship is an indicator Adolphe had travelled to Northpoint – perhaps even Skyrim. However, he and his crew are sworn to secrecy with what they see and where they travel. As a research vessel, they have been on occasion paid a substantial amount to carry on-board precious cargo – one the (very shrewd) customer couldn’t afford to lose by having on-board a merchant vessel where it had the added risk of being attacked by pirates. Despite this, Adolphe accompanied merchant vessels going to Hammerfell and along the High Rock coastline, a grooming for his role to one day lead the company, of which is currently handled by his uncle. Currently, he maintains the company’s finances, and is given some administrative roles. Over the years, he had kept in contact with Gislaine through a series of letters – and whenever he could, would pay Rina a visit. Sometime during his youth, he met – through Rina – Imogen and her group of friends. Rina, as a medical student met these law students at university in 4E 19, and have maintained a close relationship since. Inviting Adolphe amongst their group, he has been considered part of their family. Due to Imogen’s experience as a Mercer lawyer, the pair have worked together over the years. Talents Gifted with mathematics, astronomy and navigation, he is a skilled seaman and navigator, and is able to think on his feet. He has also made something of his arcane studies, of which he applies to his work - focusing on its practical applications rather than its academic ones. Growing up by the sea turns him into a strong swimmer. Good with coin and business, Adolphe was shaped for the merchant class – and with a shrewd mind, he makes for a promising merchant-lord. He is a trained swordsman and martial artist, though he has his betters. Category:Menevia Category:Nobility Category:Wayrest Category:Characters Category:Breton